


Languish in self comfort

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Their leader is a charismatic man and Yusuke wants him





	Languish in self comfort

The phantom thieves had a leader that was so charismatic. It had slipped over him the first time they had met but Yusuke had been blinding himself at the time. The frustration and anger had preventing him from seeing lots of things. But now the scales had fallen from his eyes and he could truly see.

He could see so much more than he had previously had. He could see and he wanted. He craved. It was slightly painful as well. Akira was so charismatic his figure was one that begged you to stare. The way he carried himself as he walked. The way he was when he was comfortable with you.

It was hard to look away and it was hard to leave him alone. Yusuke was certain he was not the only one that felt that way. When it came to Akira, he knew they all felt charmed and protective.

Yusuke lay on his back and stared at the roof of his dorm. Sleep was not coming. All of his thoughts were of Akira. even his sketches so far were full of Akira. It was painful, he could not keep his eyes off him he could not keep his mind off him.

His hand wanted to touch him. His sketches told the truth there was no way Yusuke could share that art with anyone else. Those drawings showed his longing and his need. He wanted to touch, he wanted to caress his hair he wanted to see Akira’s expressions change he wanted to see him smile.

He wanted to kiss him and hold him. These feelings kept building up in him. Bubbling up until Yusuke had no where to put them. It boiled his blood and made him hot. He was boiling in his need and desire, he drew over and over to burn it out but his desire only grew.

Yusuke sighed as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were full of Akira and when his head was full of him his body reacted as well. He was full of desire for him. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste and hold and he could do none of these things.

Akira was their leader. They were a small group as it was now getting to learn and understand each other. They could not take the risk. Yusuke could not take the risk and honestly neither could Akira It would imbalance the group.

That did not stop his cock from getting hard when he watched him. His hands ached to reach out. He wanted to feel his skin, he wanted to touch the muscles, he wanted to kiss and stroke Akira’s body that he knew was crafted for sports purposes.

Yusuke slid his hands into his pants and cupped himself. of course he was hard. When he thought of Akira and his thoughts lingered on him his body reacted. He spared a moment to ease his pants off himself before his gaze returned to the roof.

He had his phone, he could look up a picture of Akira. He had his sketch books he could look at the sketches he had made as he pleasured himself. he could be he was not going to. The image he had in his mind was more than enough.

He could see it clearly. Hear him clearly. Yusuke shuddered as he began to slowly stroke himself. he wrapped one hand around his base and stroked from base to tip with his other hand as he pictured Akira.

It was not hard to picture his figure. That messy hair that looked so soft. Yusuke wanted to touch it, maybe arrange it into something decent. He wanted to kiss it. Touch it, feel it under his fingers. He sighed when he trailed his fingers over the head of his cock. Precum leaked with every touch of his hands. He had to shift on his futon, the sensation went down his body and came back up.

He used the precum that flowed from him to wet his hand. The soft sounds that spread through his room as he touched himself. They were loud but easy to ignore, especially with his focus on the Akira that he held in his mind’s eye.

He kept his pace steady as he focused on the image in his mind. He did not speed up but he did not slow down either. He saw Akira smiling, talking and he saw him as Joker.

How Yusuke ached to touch Joker, that part of Akira. He wanted to hold him tightly, push him down. He teased the underside of his cock until he was forced to slow down. It was so much, he was sensitive but while his hand was a comfort it was nothing like what he knew things could be.

The only scent surrounding him was his own. The only touch he knew was his own hand. Yet he was moving towards completion with every movement of his hand. His cock was hard and warm to the touch. He knew if he had something of Akira’s he would only throb more. He would only leak more.

The thought of Akira’s hand or even his mouth. Any part of him, the thought of that made Yusuke hiss as he moved his hand. His blood was on fire, he was burning up from his desire. Every motion of his hand was driving him higher.

He switched up his rhythm when he felt himself racing towards completion again. Instead of straight strokes Yusuke changed the upward rhythm. A twist that teased the head of his cock and made it lurch in his palm. Precum made his fingers sticky and his breathing changed the closer that he got.

He tried to fight his desires, it tainted his art but yet the more he wanted, the more he longed for Akira the brighter he seemed to shine. Even Yusuke’s need for him did not diminish his light. If anything he saw Akira shining even brighter than before.

Even though Yusuke wished his hands were on Akira instead. Even though he wished Akira’s hands were on him and that he could smell him, touch him. Kiss him. He wished the warm hands on his cock were someone else’s. he wished they were Joker’s.

When he came it was a relief. He shuddered and bit back his own sounds as his release filled his hand. In his mind’s eye was Akira. beautiful, charismatic and oh how Yusuke wished he was his.


End file.
